Hilfe:Bearbeiten
Absoluter Anfänger? Wenn du tippen und klicken kannst, dann kannst du auch die meisten Seiten in diesem Wiki bearbeiten. #'Finde eine Seite zum verbessern.' (Wenn du willst, kannst du vorher auf der Spielwiese üben. Dafür gibt es sie - für's Üben und um mit allem Möglichen herumzuexperimentieren. Ein guter Platz, um sich damit vertraut zu machen, wie das Wiki funktioniert.) #'Klicke auf "Bearbeiten"'. #Es wird sich ein "Bearbeiten-Fenster" öffnen - schreib deine neuen Sätze oder deine Änderungen rein (genauso wie unter MS Office oder OpenOffice oder LibreOffice oder einer anderen Textverarbeitung) #'Klicke auf die "Speichern"-Schaltfläche' - (nun, es mag klug sein, erstmal die "Vorschau"-Schaltfläche anzuklicken; falls man sich doch vertippt haben sollte, sieht man es dort schon vorher und kann wieder zurück, um die Sache zu perfektionieren) #'Du bist jetzt ein Web Publisher. Willkommen im Team!' Weitere Details Wie bei allen Wikis, können alle nicht geschützten Seite in diesem Wiki von dir bearbeitet werden. Deine Änderungen werden sofort sichtbar. Klicke einfach auf den Link "Bearbeiten", der oben auf jeder Seite zu sehen ist. *Erkläre in wenigen Worten in dem Feld "Zusammenfassung" deine Aktionen; es ist das Feld zwischen dem Bearbeiten-Fenster und dem Speichern- sowie der Vorschau-Schaltfläche. Beispiel: "Tippfehler" oder "Informationen über xyz hinzugefügt". *Verwende stets die "Vorschau"-Schaltfläche, um deine Bearbeitungen und/oder Formatierungen zu überprüfen, bevor du speicherst. Und denke daran, dass wenn du zwischendurch auf eine andere Seite wechselst, deine Änderungen ohne Speichern verloren gehen. * Wenn du eingeloggt bist und nur kleine Änderungen am Inhalt der Seite vorgenommen hast, kannst du deine Bearbeitung entsprechend kennzeichnen, indem du im Kontrollkästchen "Kleine Änderung" ein Häkchen setzt. Damit wissen alle, hier handelt es sich nur um geringfügige Bearbeitungen. Um das Bearbeiten auszuprobieren, öffne ein neues Fenster und gehe auf die Spielwiese-Seite (das ist ein Bearbeitungs-Testbereich), klicke dort auf die "Bearbeiten"-Schaltfläche. Jetzt füge ein, was du ausprobieren möchtest, klicke auf "Speichern" und schau dir das Ergebnis an. Noch ein Hinweis in eigener Sache: Du brauchst das Rad nicht neu erfinden. Soll heißen: Hast du tatsächlich etwas Neues anzulegen oder in vorhandene Artikel Informationen hinzuzufügen, schau dir vorher andere Seiten von der gleichen Art an. Willst du bspw. einen neuen Spielcharakter hinzufügen oder Daten zu diesem Charakter hinzufügen, suche dir vorher eine andere Personenseite aus dem Hexer-Wiki und versuche, eine ähnliche Struktur einzuhalten wie dort (also bspw. erst etwas Allgemeines zur Person, idealerweise ein Bild, dann etwas über die Vita, sein Vorkommen in den Adaptionen, wie den PC-Spielen oder Comics etc., zuletzt falls vorhanden eine Bildergalerie). Ähnlich solltest du auch beim Editieren vorhandener oder beim Anlegen neuer Buch-Artikel, Quests oder Items usw. verfahren - auch hier sollte die Struktur konsistent zu der bereits vorhandener bleiben. Formatieren Die meiste Textformatierung wird normalerweise mit Wiki-Markup gemacht, daher braucht man auch kein HTML zu können. Fettschrift und kursiv Fett and kursiv werden gesetzt, indem man das entsprechende Wort oder die Textstelle mit Apostrophs (') einfasst: :*''kursiv'' wird dargestellt als kursiv (2 Apostrophe vor und nach dem Wort) :*'fett' wird dargestellt als fett (3 Apostrophe vor und nach dem Wort) :*''fett kursiv'' wird dargestellt als fett kursiv (2 + 3 = 5 Apostrophe davor und danach). Überschriften Haupt- und Zwischenüberschriften sind ein einfacher Weg, einen Artikel sinnvoll zu gliedern. Wird in einem Artikel über zwei oder mehrere verschiedene Punkte gesprochen, kannst du den Artikel durch das Einfügen einer Überschrift für jeden Bereich unterteilen. Überschriften können wie folgt erstellt werden: * Hauptüberschrift (2 Gleichheitszeichen) * Untertitel (3 Gleichheitszeichen) * eine Stufe niedriger (4 Gleichheitszeichen) * eine weitere Stufe niedriger (5 Gleichheitszeichen) Wenn ein Artikel drei Überschriften hat, wird automatisch ein Inhaltsverzeichnis (TOC, engl. table of contents) generiert und am Anfang des Artikels eingeblendet. Versuche ein paar dieser verschiedenen Überschriften auf der Spielwiese einzufügen und schau dir an, welchen Einfluss das auf das Inhaltsverzeichnis hat. Texteinzug Um Text einzurücken, setze einfach einen Doppelpunkt (:) direkt an den Zeilenanfang. Je mehr Doppelpunkte du setzt, desto mehr rückt der Text ein. Eine neue Zeile (mit Enter bzw. Return) markiert das Ende des eingerückten Absatzes. Beispiel: Das ist normal linksbündig ausgerichtet. :Das ist leicht eingerückt. ::Das ist weiter eingerückt. wird wie folgt angezeigt: Das ist ganz linksbündig ausgerichtet. :Das ist leicht eingerückt. ::Das ist weiter eingerückt. Listenpunkte (einfache/unnummerierte Listen) Um einen Listenpunkt einzufügen, verwende das Sternchenzeichen (*). Ähnlich wie beim Texteinzug ergeben mehrere Sternchen vor einem Absatz einen größeren Einzug. Beispiel: * erster Listeneintrag * zweiter Listeneintrag ** Unterpunkt unter dem zweiten Listeneintrag * Lustig, oder? ;) wird wie folgt angezeigt: :*erster Listeneintrag :*zweiter Listeneintrag :**Unterpunkt unter dem zweiten Listeneintrag :*Lustig, oder? ;) Nummerierte Listen Du kannst neben den einfachen Listen auch nummerierte Listen erstellen. Dazu nutzt du das Rautezeichen (#). Je mehr #s, desto stärker die Einrückung. Beispiel: #erster Eintrag #zweiter Eintrag ##Unterpunkt unter dem zweiten Eintrag #dritter Eintrag Displays as: :#erster Eintrag :#zweiter Eintrag :##Unterpunkt unter dem zweiten Eintrag :#dritter Eintrag Links Links sind sehr wichtig in Wikis, weil sie dem Leser helfen, durch deine Site zu navigieren. Intere Links innerhalb des eigenen Wiki Du kannst ausgiebig Querverweise auf deine anderen Wiki-Seiten verwenden, indem du interne Links einsetzt. Du kannst sowohl Links zu bereits vorhandenen Seiten einfügen, als auch zu Seiten von denen du meinst, sie sollten zukünftig angelegt werden. Für einen Link zu einer anderen Seite in diesem Wiki fasst du einfach den Seitennamen in zwei eckige Klammern (abc) ein - zwei links, zwei rechts vom Text. Beispiel - für den Link zur Hauptseite: Hauptseite das sieht wie folgt aus: Hauptseite Wenn du anstelle des Seitennamens einen anderen Text anzeigen möchtest, fügst du - noch in den eckigen Klammern - hinter dem Seitennamen einen senkrechten Strich | (Umschalt + < auf dt. Tastaturbelegungen; Umschalt + Backslash auf engl. u.a. Tastaturen). Beispiel - für den Link zur Hauptseite, die du aber als Homepage anzeigen lassen willst: Zeige die Homepage ... würde angezeigt werden als: :Zeige die Homepage ... Wenn du die Mehrzahl eines Seitentitels (oder eine andere Endung) für den Link angeben willst, kannst du die zusätzlichen Buchsten einfach hinten nach den letzten beiden eckigen Klammern anfügen. Beispiel: Das ist ein Artikel über Berengars Charakter. würde angezeigt werden als: :Das ist ein Artikel über Berengars Charakter. (der Link wäre rot, wenn diese Seite noch nicht in diesem Wiki vorhanden wäre) Interwiki Links Um zu anderen Wikis zu verweisen, kannst du anstelle der vollen URL einfach nur den Wiki-Namen verwenden, gefolgt von einem Doppelpunkt und dem Artikelnamen. Beispiel - die Creatures Wiki Homepage ist auf Creatures:Creatures Wiki Homepage, was du wie folgt schreiben kannst: Creatures:Creatures Wiki Homepage besser als http://creatures.wikia.com/wiki/Creatures_Wiki_Homepage Diese Art Verlinkung funktioniert für jedes Wiki, das auf der sog. interwiki map verzeichnet ist, nicht nur für wikia.com. Siehe auch die dt. Community-Seite zum Zentralwiki auf Hilfe:Interwiki-Links. Externe Links Wenn du auf eine Seite außerhalb von Wikia verlinken willst, musst du manchmal auch die vollständige URL angeben. Beispiel - du willst auf Google verweisen: http://www.google.com/ dann schreib es einfach so: http://www.google.com/ Manchmal ist es, dass anstelle der URL ein anderer Text angezeigt wird - dann verwende einfach eine einzelne eckige Klammer vor und nach der URL, mit dem Alternativtitel gleich im Anschluss, beides getrennt durch ein Leerzeichen (kein senkrechter Strich!). Beispiel - der Link soll so aussehen: Google search engine schreibe einfach: Google search engine Weiterleitungen Um von einer Seite direkt auf einen andere weiterzuleiten, schreibe #REDIRECT in die erste Zeile, und dann in eckige Doppelklammern den Seitennamen, auf den von hier weitergeleitet werden soll. Beispiel - Weiterleitung von "Belladonna" auf "Tollkirsche". Wenn also jemand im Suchfeld "Belladonna" eingibt, wird er automatisch auf die Seite für "Tollkirsche" geführt. Wiki Variablen und Vorlagen Verwende , um den aktuellen Wikia-Namen zu sehen. Beispiel: ergibt auf dieser Seite: : . Dieses und einige weiterer Vorlagen sind identisch zu denen der MediaWiki-Seiten. Eine Liste nur in diesem Wiki genutzten Vorlagen findest du unter Spezial:Alle Seiten. Die Liste ist ziemlich umfangreich, doch im Normalgebrauch wirst du sicher nur ein paar wenige davon benötigen. Vorlagen kannst du auch selbst erstellen. Dafür legst du eine neue Seite an und gibst den Seitennamen in der Form Vorlage:XXX an (Vorlage: als Prefix muss sein, XXX ist dann der eigentliche Name der Vorlage). Dort kommt dann der Text rein, den du in verschiedenen anderen Seiten gleichermaßen verwenden willst, quasi als "Baustein". Das können Bilder, Sätze oder auch (HTML-)Quellcode sein. Speichern nicht vergessen! Einbinden kannst du die vorbereitete Vorlage auf einer Seite, indem man den Vorlagennamen in geschweiften Doppelklammern eingibt. Beispiel: wird an dieser Stelle den Baustein aus deiner Vorlage einfügen. Viele im Zentral-Wiki verfügbare Vorlagen können auch hier im Wiki genutzt werden. Dafür brauchst du lediglich "wikia:" vor den Vorlagennamen zu setzen. Für weitere Infos schau dir bitte die dazugehörigen Hilfe-Seiten auf Wikia:Help:Shared templates (englisch) an. __NOSHAREDHELP__ Bearbeiten en:Help:Editing